


Milieu

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [500]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A death in a beautiful area brings the MCRT out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/13/2000 for the word [milieu](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/13/milieu).
> 
> milieu  
> Environment; setting.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #197 Work.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Milieu

“Why is it always a serial killer that takes us to such beautiful milieus?” Tony couldn’t help asking as he stared at the beautiful gardens that were only marred by the body. 

“Because most other murderers, don’t take the time to stage their scenes and just dump the body in some out of the way area?” Gibbs sarcastically commented back.

“True, but still why can’t we come to a place like this for a reason other than murder?” Tony whined. He couldn’t help wishing that this was a date instead of work.

“DiNozzo, get to work.” Gibbs glared for good measure until Tony started bagging and tagging.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
